


Denouement

by doyoungie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungie/pseuds/doyoungie
Summary: " ... but when you look at him you look at him the same way"





	Denouement

Similar to the deep feeling you feel in the pit of your stomach when you anticipate you’re getting ill. Similar to when you drink a hot chocolate on a cold winter night and feel it’s trickle and course through you giving you a momentary sense of warmness. He made him feel that way, as if he was his weakness, his warmness, yet similar to those small details, was just a mere momentary moment, that was bound to leave him behind just as he once was before him.

How his feelings swirled into a chaotic shaking earthquake... he didn’t know, but what he did know what after the earthquake came the tsunami, and he knew it was soon. Of course, he loved Yukhei, he loved him with every ounce of his being, but such a small earthquake had managed to shake that into an oblivion, which he did not understand himself, leading him to Doyoung, the tsunami.

Yukhei had always been his comfort zone, his best friend, his lover. The person he knew would always be at his side. Their relationship formed from their friendship was expected by everyone. Best friends to lovers, your typical love story. And Jungwoo had gone along with it, never questioning why his feelings were always calm contrary to everyone saying love was the most chaotic feeling, a blissful storm if that even made any sense. Of course he was happy, he had no reason to say he wasn’t, he never questioned it, but the moment he’d met Yanchen, the moment his eyes landed on the bright smile boy from across the room, he finally understood what everyone meant by that chaotic feeling. The feeling of feeling just about every emotion yet feeling as if every feeling was non existent all at the same time, his breathe hitched at the sight of the beautiful man and the moment he had smiled back at him caused his heart to have its own thunderstorm in his chest.

He had trained with Yukhei for over 2 years. 2 years of seeing every side of him, 2 years of seeing too much of him. Of course their bond had grown and they were each other strength through the hardships of training for the idol lifestyle they only dreamed of that seemed so far away. All the sm rookies were close, but Yukhei and Jungwoo had their own bond everyone was aware about. They kept each other going, and so came Nct 2018.

He’d watched the other trainees debuting with nct 127, dream and U, he’d seen how unfair they were treated, how he’d literally have to squint while watching to catch a glimpse of his friends like Sicheng at times. Knowing he was going on to debut soon scared him to death, but also knowing he had his best friends, and Yukhei of course had slightly put him at ease. So they commenced preparing for their debut, the long awaited debut that made their dreams of becoming idols not seem so far off, that made their dreams finally after many failed attempts seem at reach. Yukhei and Jungwoo had talked privately about how they would handle their new life. How they’d make time to see each other and how they’d remain best friends, as well as promising the other that they would survive.

But nothing had prepared them for the rollercoaster of emotions that they would go through during the show, and nothing would prepare them for the heartbreaks of their dreams that forced them to look at their broke reality all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I had made this originally for idol producer but I feel like I have more inspiration for my ults ... please be nice and leave comments so I don't cry


End file.
